That 70s Show: New Girl In Point Place
by SmartGirl90210
Summary: Melanie Spade Is A Rebellious But Naive Religious Girl Who Movies To Point Place, Wisconsin Where She Meets Eric, Jackie, Hyde, Kelso, Donna, And Fez.
1. Chapter 1

Point Place, Wisconsin 1976

Melanie's POV

I Struggled To Make My Plaid Skirt More Comfortable As A I Walked Down The Stairs Wearing A Yellow Shirt, My Red Platform Heels, And My Cross Necklace. It Was Like Wearing A Uniform.

"Mom", I Asked As She Was Carrying A Plate Of Homemade Cookies, "Do I Have To Wear This?"

"Melanie, Sweetie", She Said, "You Know The Rules"

I Hated Wearing Plaid. Not Because Plaid Was Bad, Its Just I Wear It Everyday Cause Its Catholic Related. Being A Catholic Growing Up Was Tough Since My Mom Didn't Teach Me Anything Like Periods Or Sex. We Moved To Wisconsin After My Dad's Death. I Was Nervous But It Was A Fresh Start.

"Melanie", Mom Said, "I Want You To Be Nice To Our New Neighbors. Act Like They're Your Siblings"

We Arrived At The House Across From Mine. Mom Ordered Me To Ring The Doorbell So I Did. My Mom Said That A Couple Lived Here And Had A Son Who Was About My Age.

The Door Opens, Revealing A Woman With Short Dirty Blonde Hair That Was Flipped At The End.

"Mrs. Foreman", My Mom Said Having Her The Plate Of Cookies

"You Must Be Angela", Mrs. Foreman Said Motion Us With Her Hands To Come In, "Come In. Please Call Me Kitty"

Me And My Mom Walked Inside Where There Were People Dancing And Socializing.

"Red", Mrs. Foreman Said, "Our New Neighbors Are Here. Oh, This Must Be Your Daughter"

"This Is Melanie", Mom Said

I Pulled My Hand Out To Shake Mrs. Foreman's Hand. Seconds Later, A Man Came In. He Was Tall, Looked Like In His 50s, And Brown Hair That Was Receding.

"Ah, This Must Be Angela", Mr. Foreman Said Shaking My Mom's Hand Then Mine, "And This Must Be Your Daughter"

"Nice To Meet You, Sir", I Said Smiling

"I Have Son", Mr. Foreman Said To Me, " He's Downstairs In The Attic With His Friends. Let Me Show You There"

"Have Fun", Mom Said

I Followed Mr. Foreman To A Door. It Must Be The Attic. He Walked Away To Back With His Wife And My Mom. I Sighed As I Whispered To Myself "I Can Do This".

I Opened The Door And Went Downstairs. I Saw Three Guys And A Redhead Girl Watching TV. None Of Them Noticed Me, So I Cleared My Throat.

"Um, Hey"

"Who Are You?", One Of The Boys Asked

"My Name Is Melanie", I Said Nervously, "Melanie Spade. I Just Moved Across The Street. One Of Your Guys Dad Told Me To Come Down Here"

One Of The Guys Stood Up To Shake My Hand.

"You Must Be Angela's Daughter", He Said, "Im Eric, Right Here's Kelso, Hyde, And Donna"

I Waved Giving A Weak Smile. I Sat Down Next To Donna. Donna Opens A Beer Can.

"You Want One?", She Asked

"Oh No", I Said, "My Mom Doesn't Let Me Drink"

"You Don't Drink", Hyde Said Surprisingly

"It's A Religious Thing", I Said

"What Are You", Eric Asked

"Catholic", I Replied

"Do You Listen To Rolling Stones", Donna Asked

"Are You Kidding", I Said, "I Love Their Music. I Listen To Them When My Mom Isn't Around"

"Then You Should Come To Their Concert Next Friday", Hyde Offered

The Other Guys Looked At

"What Do You Say?", Kelso Asks

"Yeah", I Said, "Who Else Is Going"

"Us And Two Other Friends", Eric Said

I Smile. Im Really Looking Forward To This Concert.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie's POV

It Was A Friday Afternoon. I Was Humming To "Paint It Black" While I Was Putting On My White Buttoned Shirt, Plaid Skirt, And Blue Wedge Platforms. Mom Came In.

"Be Back Before 11", Mom Said

"Yes Mom", I Said Fixing My Uncomfortable Plaid Skirt.

I Hear A Knock On The Door. Mom Went To The Door. I Went To The Window And Saw Donna At The Doorway.

"Melanie", Mom Called, "It's For You"

I Went Downstairs And Met Donna At The Door Wearing Jeans And Rolling Stones Shirt.

"Hey Mel", Donna Said, "You Ready?"

"Yeah", I Said Smiling

"Good", Donna Replied, "Jackie Is Gonna Be Meeting Us There As Well"

"Jackie", I Said Confusingly

"Kelso's Annoying Girlfriend", Donna Said, "And Fez Is This Foreign Exchange Guy"

Donna And I Walked To Eric's Car Where The Other's Were Waiting For Us.

I Was In The Car Explaining A Funny Story To Eric, Kelso, And Fez, Who I Just Met That Day While Donna And Hyde Were Singing Along To Rock Music.

"And That There Ends The Tale Why My Mother Chose To Be Religious", I Said To The Boys.

The Boys Were Dying Of Laughter.

"Funny", Eric Said, "Very Funny Melanie"

"Great Story", Fez Said Clapping

We Arrived At A Stadium Where We Met Jackie At The Table. Jackie Stared At Everyone But Laid Her Eyes On Me As She Never Noticed Me Before.

"Michael, Who Is This Girl?", She Asked Kelso Pointing Loudly At Me

"This Is Melanie", Donna Informing Her, "She Just Moved Here"

"I Like Your Outfit", I Told Jackie, "It's Honestly Way Better Than Mine. I Just Wear This Due To Catholic Religion"

"Thank You", Jackie Said Smiling, "You're The First Religious Girl I Met"

"And You're The First Rich Girl", I Said

The Concert Lasted 2 Hours But At Least It Was Before 11.

"I'll See You Guys On Monday", I Said To My New Friends

"See Ya Mel", Jackie Said

The Car Rolled From My Driveway. I Walk To My Door And Opened The Door With My Spare Key.

"How Was The Concert?", Mom Asked

"Fun", I Replied

"Well Its Getting Late", Mom Said, "Time For Bed"

"Night Mom", I Said As I Gave Her A Kiss On The Cheek

"Night Melanie", Mom Replied.


End file.
